runescapefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Quests
Quests are groups of interrelated tasks that can take anywhere from five minutes to a few hours to complete. They are labelled with a blue star or compass rose icon on your Minimap. As of 1 April 2009, there are a total of 151 quests (not counting the introductory quest Learning the Ropes) with 18 free and 133 members-only quests (not including the sub-quests of Recipe for Disaster, the Odd Old Man's wishlist from the Rag and Bone Man quest, or the new tutorial), offering a total of 281 quest points. Free players can only get up to 42 quest points.The last quest added to the free version of RuneScape was Rune Mysteries with the release of RuneScape 2. The 100th quest Recipe for Disaster is actually 10 quests in 1 with 8 subquests ranging from easy to very hard. The 50th quest Legends Quest was released on 20 August 2003, which was prior to the RuneScape 2 release, while the 100th members' quest Cold War was released on 29 January 2007. The 150th quest The Chosen Commander was released on 17 March 2009. Quest release dates are listed in the list of recent quests. A list of recommended members' quests can be found here. Quest series Many quests occur as part of a quest series which shares a common plot line. Usually, progress is made in the series in a linear fashion, with each quest requiring the previous one in a sequence. There are some exceptions to this, however. The majority of quest series are rooted in a specific area, and their completion is often needed to access that area or specific features within it. For example, West Ardougne as a whole is inaccessible unless at least some progress is made in the Plague quest series. A complete list of quest series can be found here. Ongoing quest rewards Skill levels The quests requiring the highest skill level are: Quest list For the quest list, see List of quests. Quest Cape of Accomplishment Players who have the maximum number of quest points are able to wear the quest point cape, a Cape of Accomplishment. However, whenever a new quest is available, the cape and hood will automatically be unequipped from a player until the player completes the new quest. If a player's inventory is full the Quest point cape and/or Quest point hood will be sent to your bank. If your bank happens to be full the Wise Old Man will hold onto it and will return it free of charge. The Quest cape however, does not count towards a gilded Cape of Accomplishment. See also * List of quest series * QuestHelp - Jagex's official program, that helps out when stuck in a quest. * Miniquest * List of quest release dates with release dates in reverse chronological order; includes RS update. * List of recent music with names of songs released with quests and other updates * Tears of Guthix a mini-game greatly influenced by quest points. * The Achievement Diary * The Champion's Guild * The Hero's Guild * The Legend's Guild * Quest Experience Rewards - This is a list which shows which quests give experience points in specific skills. It also states the amount of experience given, and is listed by skill. * Quest Table - Sortable table of quests by requirements * Quest List - The page that describes the in-game interface and its sorting features. bg:Quests fr:Quêtes Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Quests